


Blind to You

by sweetnightingale



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Post Persona 5 Royal, Reunion, Writing practice, no beta we die like men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightingale/pseuds/sweetnightingale
Summary: "No one's ever knownWhere this past love would end up inIt's too late to sayHow I feel you nowI miss you, your allI close my eyes so I don't lose anything"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Blind to You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Aimer's Blind to You ( https://youtu.be/abm1KT-svTI )

Goro wanted to make himself unknown.

In order to be fully out of Shido's grasp, he travelled far, far away, to a place where no one could possibly find him. He left without a proper farewell, and, though his acts may be considered selfish, Goro reassured himself that this is for the best. That leaving Tokyo, away from the Phantom Thieves, including their leader, is the best action he could take. Making his presence completely disappear wasn't so hard, surprisingly. Two days in France, and nobody seemed to be following his trail. 

Goro let out a sigh of relief before sipping his coffee. Le Maurice was fashionable and unique, in aesthetic sense, but their coffee is no match to Leblanc. He pondered at the thought, and accidentally found himself missing Tokyo all over again. This cafe he's in might be the "best place", as some citizens reviewed, and Goro can't blame them! Macarons and other fancy desserts are served here, enough to invite enthusiasm to Ann's spirits. Still, he preferred the small, homey cafe, completed with a limited menu that he dearly loved.

"You're here quite often." Aya, the barista, said. "Would you like to try our newest menu?"

"No th-" Goro sneezed.

"Bless you!" she giggled. "Rumour said that whenever you sneeze, that means someone is thinking about you!"

Goro laughed awkwardly, "Is that so..? Ah, unfortunately, I don't believe in such superstitions."

"Oh, you're no fun, Akechi-kun!" Aya pouted as she refilled his cup, "Don't you at least have someone in mind that could  _ possibly  _ be thinking about you? Maybe someone special?"

_ Someone special, huh.. _

Did he ever have such a thing? If so, then why? He had revealed his true form, the snarky asshole anyone would hate at first sight. What kind of idiot would consider him special? What kind of dumbass would think about him? Could it be Shido's underlings? No, that can't be it.. he hadn't received any sort of news regarding that. Do they even chase him now? Did Goro even matter to them? Or could it be one of the Phantom Thieves? Ah, but years has passed.. they probably had moved on. They  _ should've _ . Goro doubts they thought of him as  _ special  _ anyway, enough to be on their minds. They probably treat him like a teammate for the sake of returning to reality. 

"Like a boyfriend, for example!"

Goro choked on his coffee.

"Hn~?" Aya gave him a knowing smirk, "Somebody crossed your mind, huh~?"

"Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious."

"Wh- Wait! Don't just run away like that! Heeeyy!"

__

  
  


Goro wanted himself to be unknown.

For the longest time, he questioned whether that was a good decision or not, with a certain person in mind. But, then again, what other choice did he have, really? 

_ This is the best option for both of us,  _ he told himself.

He never expected to return to Tokyo. He never expected to meet those steel grey eyes of his—always observant, always honest. He never expected to encounter him at all, be it in a common place like the park or privy ones like bars hidden across the streets. He never expected to hear his voice ever again—always making sarcastic remarks and stupid jokes, but can also be commanding at times—no matter how much he longed to hear it. 

What he expected, is to abandon his only promise. A promise to rematch, a promise to reunite. 

But fate was never nice, destiny was never fair. Goro forgot about that, so the idea of them meeting again someday, somehow, is inevitable no matter how hard he tried.

Then when he took a little trip outside, when his crimson eyes met with familiar, dark ones, it felt like a dream. They looked into each others' eyes at a lonely beach. The calm wind brushed against Ren's black mess of a hair, revealing his surprised eyes. Goro was so unprepared, mind blank with nothing to say.

But words be damned! such feelings shouldn't always be uttered with coherent sentences or things alike. Sometimes abstract should be left the way it is supposed to be—ambivalent and weird, completely unshapen. Instead of opening their mouth, to spout whatever they're about to say, Ren launched himself onto him into an  _ incredibly _ tight hug. The action almost suffocated him, and Goro was about to complain, but refrained from doing so when he felt tears starting to fall from Ren's cheeks.

After a quiet moment, the raven managed to say in a shaky voice, "I thought you were  _ dead. _ "

".. Ren-"

" _ Gone.  _ I thought I'd never see you again." he tighten his grip on Goro's shirt, refusing to let go. Unsure, the brunette patted his back.

_ I missed you. _

".. I missed your all." Ren sobbed, hands trembling. "I missed you."

The other could've stayed shut. On a blissful moment like this, Goro shouldn't say anything that could possibly hurt him. Though in this exact moment, all rational thoughts seemed to momentarily flew away.

"Why?"

".. Huh?"

"Why do you.." Goro's words linger into a whisper, ".. always care so much?"

Apparently, the question was funny. Because what followed is a hoarse laugh, still influenced by sobs. Ren cupped his cheeks, staring at him with the great intensity, as if trying to remember his face. As if desperate to know every detail of his features, in fear of forgetting them (someday, somehow, only god knows). He steadied his breath before saying,

“How can I not? You’re my home.”

  
  


__

  
  
  


“Catch me up.”

And here they were, sat in the comfy seats of Le Maurice. In the corner of the room, Goro could spot Aya watching him with curiosity; eyebrows raised, thumbs up shown from her large sleeve. Whatever that’s supposed to mean. Ren thrummed his fingers against the wood, waiting for an answer. The former detective only hummed.

“Nothing much.” 

“Don’t give me that.” Ren pouted, “You escaped from Tokyo, right? Your story couldn’t possibly end..  _ there _ , if you know what I mean?”

Goro chuckled. “Believe me, there’s nothing much of a surprise going on. You don’t think of me as some sort of flashy protagonist, do you?”

“To be honest, I used to.” The raven sipped his drink. “You’re this… sparkling, charming, admiring guy with great looks and personality. I don’t know about you, but many agree that those are protagonist materials.”

“Oh,” He scoffed, “ _ Please _ . You know who I am. I’m nothing like that.”

“Are you a friend of his?” Aya suddenly approached with a cake no one ordered. None of them seems to say a word about it though. Especially Ren, whose eyes start to sparkle. It reminds Goro of Ann’s enthusiasm when faced with delicacies. It was a bit confusing how Ren became such a fan of sweets. Though years have passed; a change in preference isn’t surprising. “Sorry for interrupting. I accidentally heard your conversation, and can’t help but chide in.”

“A friend, huh..” Ren smirked, looking at Goro. “That depends on how he sees me.”

Goro felt himself flinch. He coughed before giving an urgent answer, “An acquaintance of mine. That’s all.”

A downgrade. He could feel disappointment seething from Ren. To go through hell together as people who faced the same struggles, to build each other up under the pressure of escaping another reality, to recognize each other as comrades, and engage in battles in sync… surely, another word that means much more than ‘acquaintance’ should work. But then again, it is too late to properly describe their current relationship. So it wasn’t entirely not reasonable at all.

“Akechi-kun is a very great man, you know.” The waitress giggled. “He’s currently teaching young students in a rather prestigious high school.”

“Really?” Ren’s eyes widen. He turned his head to Goro. “I thought you’d continue being in the police department. You know, putting your detective shoes on.”

“Ah, that. I’ve had enough of that.”

And so the two men who were once boys continued to talk. They exchange experiences, small and big, to later laugh or cry on. They lower their masks, revealing to each other what seems to be true selves; a self they never showed anyone else before. A face they fear everyone else would dislike. In this particular moment of joy, Goro felt free. And so does Ren. They talked, and talked, and talked until dawn. The time stretched even farther when they reminisce about the past.

In between conversations, the former detective saw a flash of past events occuring. Ren and him, sitting by the counter of Leblanc, idly chatting to each other equipped with TV noises in the background.

Some things never truly change.

**Author's Note:**

> so i started writing again (yay!)
> 
> this is an old draft written by past me who was so enthusiastic about writing. unfortunately, i have the tendency to get bored and unmotivated (especially in this pandemic, where everyday seems the same) so i'm deeply sorry if the ending is not satisfying
> 
> (it is currently 1 AM and i have no other ideas on how to write the summary lol)


End file.
